Songbird
by EvieWhite
Summary: Misty's having a hard time sleeping since she returned from hell, and this week in particular has been rough. Cordelia notices and tries to cheer her up. They end up cuddling and being all adorable. Songbird by Fleetwood Mac makes an appearance. Written for a prompt on tumblr. Enjoy, and please review.


**Tumblr prompt: Misty is having a bad week, she can't sleep since she came back from hell. Cordelia realizes and goes to her room. They end up cuddling and Delia sings songbird to her.**

**I took some artistic liberties here, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or any Fleetwood Mac songs. **

**Cordelia's POV**

Within the walls of Miss Robichaux's Academy everything is strangely quiet. It's the weekend, and all of the girls have gone home to visit family. Even Zoe and Queenie are away relaxing for a few days.

We've all been working so hard the past months, trying to reorganize the academy and make the coven stronger than ever. It's tiring, stressful work, but also very rewarding. I'm impressed with how well Zoe and Queenie are handling their new responsibilities. They've definitely risen to the occasion. Misty on the other hand, is struggling. And who can blame her? The poor young witch has been through hell and back, literally.

A week into my supremacy, I was able to retrieve Misty's soul from the depths of her own personal hell, and she used her power of resurgence to reform her body. She hasn't been the same cheerful, optimistic Misty that I grew to love before, but she's trying. Two steps forward, one step back.

But in the past week Misty has seemed worse than usual. Dark circles frame her sapphire eyes and she jumps at even the slightest noise. Her gaze is devoid of the hope she once possessed.

I only see the old Misty when we're alone together in the greenhouse. When she's surrounded by flowering plants and earthy smells the old Misty shines through.

I'd give anything to make her happy again.

Sighing heavily, I sit up in bed and put on my slippers. I can't keep laying here thinking, I'm too worried about Misty. I glance over at the alarm clock; the bright red numbers read 11:30. Normally at this time of night I can hear Stevie Nicks music coming from Misty's room, which is right next to mine, but everything is silent.

Somehow I can sense that she is still awake though. Walking to the kitchen, I boil water and make two cups of Misty's favorite tea, thyme with sage. I put the mugs on a tray, grab a Stevie CD, and head up to her room.

I knock on the swamp witch's door softly. "Misty, it's Cordelia. Can I come in?"

"One second!" She calls out. I hear the sound of sniffles and rustling fabric, then the click of the lock opening. "Come on in Delia."

Misty welcomes me inside, but I can tell that her smile is forced and she's been crying. Her eyes are all puffy and bloodshot, and her nose is a bit runny.

"I made tea." I hold out the mug a bit awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort her.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that, Dee." Misty takes the tea and smiles, genuinely now.

"I know, but I wanted to."

Sipping the hot beverage, Misty sits cross legged on the bed and pats the spot next to her. I sit down beside her, my heart hammering in my chest due to a mixture of nerves and excitement.

"Thank you." Her voice is small and seems fragile as she stairs into her cup. "You're so kind to me."

For a few moments, we just sit in a comfortable silence enjoying our tea. I try to plan out what to say to the beautiful woman in front of me, but no combination of words seems right. She sets the empty mug down on her night stand and bites the corner of her lip. I lance at the clock on her wall, 12:00.

"Misty, I've noticed that you're having a bad week and I just…I just wanted to cheer you up and let you know that I'm here if you ever need to talk." I know that direct contact comforts Misty, so I reach out and take her hand in mine. Her skin is warm; it feels so good pressed to mine.

"I'm alright. You got so much to worry 'bout already, you aint got to worry 'bout little old me."

"You're part of my council; of course I have to worry about you. But more importantly, you are my friend. The only friend I've ever had, and I want you to be happy. Since you've come back from hell you haven't had the same love of life like you used to. I'd do anything to be able to give that back to you."

She shudders at the word hell and wraps her shawl a little tighter around herself. "I know." Misty says so quietly I almost don't hear her. "I'm tryin Dee, I really am. It's just so hard to forget…" I squeeze her hand, encouraging her to continue. "I keep havin' these awful nightmares, and wakin up in the middle of the night cryin my eyes out. I'm afraid to sleep, Delia."

Her stunning blue eyes are rimmed with tears and she casts them down, seemingly embarrassed. "I know what'll help." Letting go of her hand, I get up from the bed and put the CD into the little player I got Misty as a welcome home present.

My heart is filled with empathy for Misty. I know what it's like to be plagued by nightmares. After I found out Hank's true identity I kept having dreams of him putting a gun to my head and firing a blessed bullet through my head. Misty's nightmares must be a thousand times worse than that.

I pull down the quilt on her bed and climb in, propping myself up on my elbows. Misty looks at me with a confused expression. While holding my arms out open to her I say "Come here Misty. You need some rest. I promise that if you start to cry I'll wake you up right away."

The younger witch crawls over to me and buries her face in my neck. I wrap my arms around her and run my fingers through her long, messy blonde hair. Pulling the quilt around us I kiss the top of her head, and she snuggles closer to me.

"You're safe now Misty."

She tilts her chin up, looking into my eyes. "Thank you, Delia. This really means a lot to me."

We lay cuddled together, listening to Stevie Nicks for a long time. Eventually, I hear Misty's breathing even out, and can feel the soft rise and fall of her chest. Her breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine.

She's drifted into a soft sleep. My arm feels numb from her laying on it, but I don't want to move in case it wakes her up. This is probably the first time she's slept all week. Rubbing Misty's back, I hum the music to myself. Misty has made me listen to the CDs so many times while working in the greenhouse that I've memorized them all.

A small whimper leaves her lips and her eyebrows scrunch up. I shake her shoulder gently, worried that Misty's having another nightmare. "Wake up Mist."

Slowly, she blinks her eyes open only to have tears cascade down her cheeks. "It was horrible Cordelia! That evil teacher just kept makin me kill!"

"Shhh, it's okay now. You're safe."

Misty sobs uncontrollably. No matter how much I stroke her hair or how many sweet words I whisper, she is inconsolable. She clutches to my nightgown and my heart breaks.

Just as I've run out of ideas, the track of the CD changes to Songbird, giving me an idea. I hold Misty close and begin softly. "For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining. And I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know its right."

As I sing the first verse Misty's tears slow down and her body shakes slightly less.

"To you, I'll give the world. To you, I'll never be cold. Cause I feel when I'm with you, it's alright, it's right."

I hold Misty a little tighter, a little closer. Maybe if I keep her this close to me nothing bad can happen to her. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder as her breathing calms.

"And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. And I wish you all the love in the world, but mostly I wish it for myself."

Misty's beautiful voice joins mine for the last verse. She laces her fingers with mine and kisses each knuckle.

"And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before."

Now's my chance, I have to tell Misty how I really feel. She's never been just a friend to me. From the first time I held her warm, dirt streaked hands in my own, when I my second sight revealed her tragic life to me, and when I felt light radiating from her spirit, I fell in love.

All the time we spent in the greenhouse, gardening and telling each other secrets, only made me love her more. Every second of every day I love her more, even when I think that's impossible.

I gave my eyes for her. I traveled to hell and back for her. I'd do anything for Misty Day. I'm in love with her, and she needs to know that.

But she beats me to it. Misty's crying again as she cups my cheeks, but this time her tears are from happiness and love. Bringing her lips to mine, Misty kisses me passionately, with more emotion than I've ever experienced before.

Images of us flash through my mind's eye. Scenes from our past play before me; Misty accomplishing her first spell, rescuing her from the coffin, dancing to Stevie Nicks, the seven wonders, and us hugging for what felt like hours when she returned from hell. Then I see more images, of events that can only be from our future; us making love under the stars, a summer wedding and beautiful Misty in a white gown, growing plants together happily, and a doctor handing us a tiny pink bundle.

I cry too. I'm overwhelmed with joy from the pictures, and Misty's sweet, perfect kisses. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pull my love in for another deep, languid kiss. Everything seems to fall into place.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
